till we're not strangers anymore: companion piece
by vixevilcat7
Summary: a look at how my scabior and hermione met.
1. Chapter 1

No money made. One shot. Alex McKen and Victoria Samms are my OC's. Everything else belongs to Rowlings.

A look at how my version of Scabior first met Hermione. Just to be clear, MeKeon and Scabior are the same age but Alex is a week older.

Scabior dragged Hermione into his tent. Behind her, she could hear Harry and Ron yelling. She silently willed the boys to shut up, they were just going to make it worse. Scabior already didn't like them being there. He only allowed them to stay because of her.

She fully expected to be led inside and thrown down onto his bed. He'd certainly been threatening it since they got back from the Malfoy Manor. Instead, he led her to the table where he had a pensieve laid out.

"Ever used one of them?" he asked, nodding at it.

"Yes, I've used one." She replied.

"Good, this should jog your memories of me, darling, I know I'm not that forgettable." He smiled wickedly at her. Hermione watched as he pulled a strand of memory from his temple and dropped it into the pensieve.

She went into the memory. As she straightened up, she found herself on the Hogwarts Express. There were two boys in the compartment, a blond and a brunette. She recognized them both. McKeon and Scabior were dressed in student uniforms. Robes were tossed on the seat beside them. Both had a Slytherin tie hung over their shoulders but not tied. They looked to be about second or third year students.

McKeon was pacing from the window to the door. Scabior was reclining on the seat, apparently trying to take a nap. After a few minutes of watching his cousin pace, he sighed.

"Ok, what's going on with you?" he asked.

"Who, me? Nothing, I'm just waiting for the trolley. I forgot to eat before we got on the train." McKeon replied.

"Yeah, try again, cousin. I know you too well. Spill it." Scabior looked at him knowingly.

McKeon rolled his eyes. Mikey was right. He knew him too well. He should have known the brat would figure it out. "All right, there's a girl in the compartment across from us. I met her last year on the train. We've been talking the past year. I'm a little nervous about seeing her now. Her name is Victoria Samms. She's had all summer to decide if she wants to risk dating a Slytherin."

"Whoa, whoa, she's not a Slytherin? Oh, Merlin, Alex! Tell me she's not a Hufflepuff!" Mikey was gaping at Alex.

"Good lord, no! I'm not that desperate, Mikey! She's a, uh, Gryfindor, ok?" Alex rolled his eyes. Mikey fell back against the seat in shock. "A Gryfindor? A bloody Gryfindor?! Alex, Gryfindor and Slytherin are not a good match, good lord, why couldn't you have met a little smarty pants Ravenclaw?"

"Just let me introduce her to you before you go off the deep end, all right? She's a very sweet girl, not like the others we've run into, Mikey, just give her a chance." Alex begged him. Mikey rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok, I'll meet the girl. If she hurts you, though, I'm killing her, just so you know."

At that moment came a knock on the door. "anything from the trolley, dearies?" asked the elderly witch. Both boys jumped for the door. Mikey just beat Alex by a step.

He watched as the door across from them slid open. A little bushy haired girl popped out. She looked like a first year. Mikey's eyebrow shot up questioningly. He looked at Alex, who rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'ah, wrong girl.' Another girl appeared. She was older with blond hair and blue eyes. She looked up, saw Alex and blushed. Alex had a big goofy grin on his face. Mikey snorted and popped Alex in the side. The little first year giggled.

"Oi, what you doing?" yelped Alex.

"You're holding up the trolley, pick something already!" he exclaimed.

Mikey picked out Bertie Botts Beans, two packs of Drobble's Blowing Gum and some Cauldron Cakes. Alex got almost the same thing except Pumpkin Pasties instead of Cauldron Cakes. Victoria got some Pumpkin Pasties and the little first year girl (who looked uncertain) didn't get anything. After the trolley went on, Alex went back to pacing their compartment. Mikey watched him some more.

He sighed, picked up his beans and gum and headed for the door. This time, Alex followed him curiously. 'what was the brat up to?' he thought. Mikey stepped over to the door cross from them and (before Alex could stop him) knocked on the door. The door opened and the little girl peered out. Before she or Victoria could invite him in, Mikey walked in, flopped down, pulled the little first year down gently beside him and spoke to her. "hello beautiful, what do they call you?"

She giggled. "Hermione Granger."

"That's a very lovely name, Hermione. My name is Michael Scabior and this is my cousin Alex McKeon. I noticed you didn't get anything from the trolley. You weren't hungry?" mikey spoke softly to her.

"I'm muggle born." She said quietly. "I've never tried any of the trolley stuff before."

Mikey had suspected that. It's why he'd brought his beans and gum with him. "Well, sweetie, you are in for a treat. These are Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and believe me, they DO mean every flavor. This is Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Would you like to try them?" Hermione smiled shyly and tried some of the gum. Mikey looked across to Victoria. "Sorry, I'm Mikey. How are you?"

Victoria smiled. "I'm fine. Thank you." She said, nodding toward Hermione, who was occupied trying to decide which Bean she wanted to risk trying. "I was just trying explain the different houses to her."

"I'm in Slytherin. So is Alex. Contrary to what you may or may not hear, not all Slytherins are bad, all right?" Mikey said to Hermione, who nodded wide eyed.

"I'm in Gryfindor and, as Mikey said, not all Gryfindor's are good. I've heard my parents speak of a few bad apples in Gryfindor. "Victoria told her.

"What house do you think I'll be in?" Hermione asked.

Unnoticed by any of them, three boys suddenly showed up outside the door. "the only place a Mudblood like you deserves to be, Hufflepuff!" the little blond boy in the center appeared to be the leader.

Mikey recognized the little Malfoy brat. He and Alex had been obligated to go to a birthday party a week before school started. The Malfoy brat had been there with his two bulky friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

He stood up, drew his shoulders back and did his best impersonation of his strict uncle, Severus Snape. "Apologize, Malfoy, now! Or I'll inform my Head of House and you'll be scrubbing the Potions lab floor for a month! With a toothbrush!"

Malfoy jumped in fear as he looked up at the third year. His father would kill him if he got in trouble before school even started. "I'm sorry." He, Crabbe and Goyle ran off before they got in anymore trouble.

Hermione was looking at him, wide eyed and nervous. He flopped back down beside her. "That'll teach him." She smiled and started giggling again.

"Oi, you're just a little bit scary when you do that. You know that, right?" Alex asked him teasingly.

"I learned it from the best." Mikey laughed. For the rest of the trip, he and Alex entertained Hermione and Victoria with stories of Quidditch games they had seen. Soon Victoria reminded Hermione that they needed to change into their uniforms. It was the signal for the boys to go back to their compartment and finish getting ready.

As the train stopped and students got off, he saw Hermione following two boys, a brunette wearing glasses and a ginger, towards the boats. Victoria yelled and waved at her. Hermione, who looked extremely nervous now, turned, smiled and waved back.

Hermione came up out of the memory, smiling. She looked across the table at the Snatcher. His eyes were a little darker blue than she remembered, he was definitely taller. His face had filled out, he'd finally grown into that sharply defined jawline and she had to admit to herself, 'the boy was downright handsome.'


	2. Chapter 2

Oneshot. No money made. Fenrir greyback

Fenrir Greyback wasn't always a werewolf. He wasn't always a stone cold killer. He'd been married once, had a family also. One horrible night ended it all. For quite a few months, a wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort had been gathering support among the pureblooded families. He wanted to close the wizarding world off from muggleborns and halfbloods.

He started wooing Greyback, unaware that Greyback was married to a muggleborn witch. He had three girls and two boys. The girls' names were Margret, Alyssa and Jasmine. The boys' names were Ian and Malcolm. Their mother's name was Ramona and Fenrir loved her dearly. She and their children were his pride and joy.

Greyback was an Auror. He patrolled a hundred mile radius around his home town. One night, after watching his children in a school play, they were all walking home. The girls, sixteen, fourteen and eleven, were looking forward to Hogwarts and were excitedly talking about it. The boys, ten and nine, were talking about Quidditch, as usual.

Suddenly they were surrounded by werewolves. Greyback sent a Patronus asking for back up as he pushed his family behind him and began fighting them. He had managed to fight off about half the pack when Death Eaters showed up. They told him they would help him if he would just turn from the Aurors and join Lord Voldemort. He refused. Now he was facing not only werewolves but also Death Eaters.

As one of the Death Eaters placed him under the Crucio, the rest began shooting cutting spells at him. He knew he was growing weaker, he pulled off his signet ring and threw it to his wife. He told Ramona to get the children to her. The ring was a portkey. It would take her and the children home. He told her to lock the doors and windows and stay quiet until he got there. He looked back in time to see his family vanish.

Now, he could fight the wolves and Death Eaters without holding back. Spells, hexes and curses were all flung so fast there was no way to tell who had thrown what curse. He felt an awful pain in his back, like he'd been stabbed with five different knives. He knew what had happened. One of the wolves had just sunk a claw into him. It was the night before the full moon. The wolf wasn't transformed but it didn't matter. It was still close enough that he would be infected.

He screamed out in anger and started blasting the reducto curse at every wolf he saw. As the wolves saw their comrades torn apart, they began retreating. They had done their job. They had kept him distracted and turned him. The Death Eaters had long abandoned the scene and, as he found himself alone, he suddenly wondered why. The only reason he could think of was his family.

He Disapparated and reappeared at his home. He ran into his yard but didn't make it very far. He fell to his knees in despair. His family, his beautiful, precious family hadn't made it into the house before they were caught. They were dead. He let out a long wail of grief as he stared at the Dark Mark hanging in the sky over his house.

He heard numerous whooshes behind him. The other Aurors had finally arrived. Alastair Moody appeared beside him. He clapped a hand on Greyback's shoulder but didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. They had arrived too late.

The next day, Greyback handed in his Aurors robes and badge. As he left the Ministry of Magic, he was joined by the werewolf pack who had attacked him. "We need members and you are strong. You are now counted amongst our pack. You need not worry about standing alone anymore. You have us now."

The day after that, Lord Voldemort gave him the same offer. He took it.


	3. A Father's Sorrow

A Father's Sorrow

No money made. Oneshot.

Fenrir Greyback

It was that time of year again. He used to hate the holiday. It reminded him to much of them. For years, he was extra vicious around this time. Until he met his sweet, beautiful Mary. Mary who had been just as feared and persecuted as him, just because of a condition she hadn't willingly accepted.

Mary knew his pain, she had felt his pain. Her losses were as great as his own. She had also lost a spouse and children. She, however, wasn't intended to live. That was the difference in them. He was or used to be a pureblood, courted by Voldemort into his service. She was a Muggle born, she had been nearly drained and left for dead.

His thoughts went back to his family. Ramona, his wife, who had given him such beautiful children. Margret, Alyssa and Jasmine, the loveliest daughters ever. Ian and Malcolm, his little hell raisers, the sole reason Fenrir now had two boys to call his own again.

Fenrir lifted his snout and began howling mournfully at the moon. Mary, remembering her own losses, joined in. the established members of his pack stopped tracking the herd of deer and began howling along with him. The two newest pups in his pack, Alex McKeon and Michael Scabior, unaware of their importance to him, quickly joined in the beautifully, mournful wolfsong.


	4. Babysitting Teddy Lupin

Babysitting Teddy Lupin

Severus Snape was enjoying a quiet breakfast in his quarters Saturday morning. Since the school year had started on a Monday this year, he had the perfect excuse for not spending any time with his future wife. He'd had all week to get over the shock of finding himself engaged to his secret crush from years ago. Yes, he had loved Lily Evans but she hadn't been the only one he'd had feelings for. She'd just been the one who had noticed him in return.

He had known it wasn't a great way to start a relationship by being sorted into rival houses, let alone the fact that she was also in a house with at least one more boy who had strong feelings for her. He thought that James Potter liking her had contributed just a slight more to the bullying he'd suffered all the school. After all, what better way to show a girl you like her than fighting constantly with the other boy who likes her.

Andromeda had been a couple of years older than him and, as such, hadn't really taken any interest in the first year. She had already gotten involved with Ted Tonks and was trying to figure out a way to keep her family from finding out about him. She didn't even have the slightest interest until his third year when Lucius took him under his wing and brought him into their circle. Seeing how good the boy was in potions, she hoped he would break out of the increasingly dark atmosphere and make something of himself. Instead he'd followed Lucius right into the Dark Lord's service. She only hoped he knew what he was doing, what he was giving up.

Suddenly he heard a pecking sound at his door. Opening it, there was an owl. He delivered his letter, accepted a treat and left again. Whoever had written the letter obviously wasn't worried about getting a return letter. He opened the letter. It was from Andromeda. She and Narcissa were in Hogsmeade and needed his help. It was such an unusual request that he hurriedly finished his breakfast and set out for Hogsmeade. She had sent the letter from the Three Broomstick. As he entered, he could see them at a table, along with Teddy.

"Andromeda, what's the problem?" he got straight to the point.

"Narcissa and I are going shopping for my wedding dress and wardrobe. I need you to babysit Teddy Lupin for me."

Severus stared at her, open mouthed. "Babysit? Me babysit Teddy? Are you crazy, woman?! I know nothing about babies! Shouldn't you contact Potter?! It is his godson, after all!"

"Potter isn't the one I'll be marrying, Sev. You are and, as you said, you know nothing about babies, much less Teddy. I don't intend to be the sole caregiver of our children, mister! We'll be living in the same house and you need to know how to take care of him as well. So, you can babysit while I'm shopping. If you have any trouble with him, by all means, get Harry to help you." Narcissa hid a smile as her sister got sassy with her fiancé.

She laughed out loud at the panicked look from the normally expressionless Potions Master. Andromeda stood, kissed Teddy on the cheek, told him to be a good boy and put him into the teacher's arms. She hugged Severus, told him she'd be back in a couple of hours and put Teddy's supply bag over his right shoulder. Then she and Narcissa walked out, leaving behind a shell-shocked Severus Snape with a laughing Teddy Lupin in his arms.

He looked down at the little boy, whose hair was already changing to a straight inky black to match his own. "I think we need to go visit Potter, don't you?" the little boy giggled in delight. "Hawwy, Hawwy!"

Shape grimaced at the thought but set out back to the castle. By the time he got there, he'd transfigured the supply bag into a backpack and was riding Teddy on his shoulders, the child clinging to his hair. Instead of searching for Harry as he'd intended to do, he decided to just go with his instincts.

He took the child to his quarters and transfigured some books into toys for him. He had a push car, a stuffed snake and some building blocks. Severus sat down, intending to grade papers but was distracted watching the boy play. Pretty soon he had transfigured more books into building blocks and was sitting in the floor, he and Teddy stacking them and Teddy knocking them over as he cackled out loud.

Soon it was lunchtime and Teddy began whining for something to eat. They headed upstairs to the Great Hall. He hadn't thought to let anyone know he was occupied, so everyone was shocked when the Potions Master walked in, holding the toddler on his shoulders.

"Um, Professor Snape?" Harry asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Teddy, would you like to sit with Harry or come to the big table with me?" he asked the child. Teddy stretched out to Harry. "Hawwy, Hawwy!"

"Would you care if he sits with you, Mr. Potter?" Snape looked at him. "I'm caring for him while his grandmother is shopping."

"No, sir, not at all. I don't mind at all." Harry stood and accepted the little boy. Teddy's hair changed from long and straight to messy and standing up, though still black. Ginny reached over and kissed his cheek.

Then he crawled into Hermione's lap and looked at Mikey curiously. Mikey stared back, just as curious about him. Teddy pulled himself up on Hermione's legs and reached out to Scabior. He grabbed the little boy as he leaned towards him. Teddy's hair went dark brown with a red streak in it. His eyes turned baby blue and, in an instant, he was a miniature Scabior. Hermione's fiancé sat him on the table in front of him and offered him a bite of a muffin. Teddy happily accepted it. They sat there and ate the muffin, then swiped Hermione's muffin while she talked to Harry. She turned around for a bite, in time to see Mikey stuff the last bite into his mouth and look at her innocently. She scowled playfully at him as Teddy laughed.

Up at the Head Table, Professors Snape and Scabior were watching the two. "He's going to be a natural dad, just like you, Mike."

"Not so sure I was a natural. I think I was just so desperate to hold him, by the time they decided I wasn't going to drop him, that I made myself hold him exactly the way they did. That way, they wouldn't yank him away from me." Mike replied.

"I was astounded that she was actually willing to even trust me to care for him. But I brought him back and we've been playing with building blocks all morning. I thought about dumping him on Potter but then I realized she was right. We are going to be married. We'll probably have at least one child and it wouldn't be fair to expect her to do everything for the child, plus caring for Teddy as well."

As soon as breakfast was over, he went to collect the child. Teddy Lupin held his arms up to him and went back onto his shoulders. They went back downstairs and resumed playing with the blocks. Soon, Teddy was yawning and crawled into Snape's arms where he fell fast asleep. He sat down on the couch, holding the boy carefully and leaned back. He settled against the arm of the couch, laid Teddy against his right shoulder, wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep as well.

Andromeda and Narcissa walked up to the castle along with the few eighth years who had decided to risk a visit to Hogsmeade. They were discussing what they would find here: Whether Sev had actually kept Teddy or whether he had pawned him off onto Harry. Andromeda hoped he had kept the boy with him as she really wanted him and Teddy to get along.

They reached the doors of the castle and walked in, just as Harry, Ginny and the others were exiting the Great Hall.

"Harry, have you seen Severus? He was babysitting Teddy for me while I went shopping." Said Andromeda, addressing the teen.

"He brought Teddy up to lunch, let him sit with us and then took him back to his quarters, I would assume." Replied Harry.

"Did they look like they were getting along?" she was curious.

"He came in with Teddy on his shoulders and looking just like him. You know Teddy doesn't change for just anyone, so that was a pretty good sign, I thought." Harry shrugged.

"Thank you, Harry. See you over the holidays." She hugged the wizard and stepped back. The esters went to the dungeon and knocked on the door of the Potions Master's private quarters. The door opened and they walked in. The last thing they expected to see was Snape on the floor, helping Teddy Lupin stack building blocks.

"Gamma, Gamma!" Teddy shouted excitedly at the sight of his grandmother. He scrambled to his feet and toddled over as fast as he could. "Wook, wook! Tack bwocks high!" he pointed at the tall stack of blocks.

"Oh my, what a huge stack of blocks that is!" Andromeda was pleased to see that Sev had actually seemed to play with the child.

"Thank you, Sev." She said as he stood up. He stretched out his arms, then walked over. "He was a delight. We've been building all day. Remind me for his birthday to buy the biggest bin of building blocks I can find. We might have a construction engineer on our hands." He stroked the boy's hair. Teddy laughed and caught his hand.

"It occurs to me that we haven't had a formal date yet. My fault, I'm afraid. Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? We might be able to see if Pot,,,Harry would babysit for us."

Andromeda knew how hard it was for him remember that Harry was not his father, James. It hadn't slipped her notice that he almost called him by his surname instead of his given name. With the animosity between them, it would be a good long time before they were comfortable around each other. But he was trying, that was all she needed, for now.

"I would love to have dinner with you. Harry has already told me, any time I need a babysitter, just to let him know."


	5. Alex and Victoria

Alex and Victoria

Three months before the capture of the Trio.

They had been in a tavern when they caught sight of a former coworker, one who showed up on their list. Fortunately, it was only Alex and Scabior who saw him. The dim bulbs were too busy harassing the waitresses to look around. He looked over at them and jerked his chin towards the loo. Scabior told Alex to keep their crews away and headed over. He was hoping it was a good tip. It'd been a while since their last capture and the Dark Lord was getting antsy because they hadn't managed to corral the Trio yet.

"Is Duncan Magee worth giving me a head start?" Horton asked as soon as Scabior joined him.

"Duncan Magee? The Duncan Magee? The one who slips through our fingers time and again? Like he has an inside track on when we're getting too close? That Duncan Magee?! Damn right, he's worth a head start!" Scabior yelped excitedly.

Horton smiled and reached into his pocket. "Thought so! Here, a little something to help you celebrate." He handed Scabior a map and a shrunken box. "Don't open the box until you've caught him, though."

Scabior nodded. He stuck his head out the door and made sure nobody was paying attention. He motioned Horton out the back after handshakes and well wishes were exchanged. He moseyed back to Alex and passed him the map. He fought back a smile as Alex realized who they were about to go after and nearly spat out his firewhiskey.

The next day found them in the woods, stationed close by the trail allegedly used by Magee. They settled down to wait, no telling how long they'd be there. After the dim bulbs had a fire started, Alex and Scabior sat close by and played chess. They wondered where Greyback was, not that they were too concerned, but he always seemed to know when they had a new hunt and always seemed to join them just in time.

Duncan Magee was leading the teenagers through the woods. He was already mentally celebrating. 'Damn, this had been his lucky day!' He was going to make a neat little profit off this group. He already had several buyers lined up and ready to collect their merchandise. These little idiots had been so desperate to escape Hogwarts and go back to the Muggle world, they had completely neglected to ask him for credentials, certification or anything. They just blindly took his word that he could safely guide them back to the Muggle world and handed him every last knut they were carrying! Too bad for them because now they'd pay for their ignorance. 'Ah, yes, it was a most excellent day to be him.'

They had a good mix and match this time. There was a sweet little blonde he was reluctant to part with. He contemplated whether he wanted to sell her or just chain the girl to his bed until he grew bored and killed her.

His partner came up to him. "Mighty good haul this time, aye, Duncan?" Dodson asked. He looked behind him. The little blonde was starting a fire. "Aye." Duncan agreed. At that moment, the blonde looked up. As she met his gaze, she jumped up and quickly rejoined the girls gathering on the far side of the camp.

"I reckon old Voldy would even split his britches at the thought of her, wouldn't he, Duncan?" Dodson darted anther glance at his partner, only to pale at the sight of his furious face. He understood the fury as numerous whooshes announced the sudden presence of Death Eaters and Snatchers. He cursed his own loose tongue.

The gathered teenagers started screaming as they took off in multiple directions. Scabior whooshed into sight. Upon seeing that Duncan and Dodson were poised to vanish yet again, he quickly sent both Stunners and an Incarcerous spell in their direction. They were both immobile in the time it took him to finish gaining his bearings.

A huge shadow suddenly fell over him. "Where's Alex, pup?" Greyback had made his appearance. "He's here, not sure where, at the moment, but he's here." Scabior replied absently. He was eyeing all the young witches as he fiddled with the scarf he had found and inexplicably claimed.

Victoria Samms cursed, yet again, the impulse that had caused her to join this group in the first place. Why had she panicked? She had a nice cushy job at the Ministry, why the devil hadn't she just sat tight, kept her head down and hoped nobody checked her background?! 'Oh, that was right, that stupid Umbridge HAD checked her background and realized she was muggleborn.' Now, because of that huzzy, here she was in the woods, desperately trying to escape capture. She knew what would happen to her. Her wand would be snapped and she'd be given the choice of Azkaban or the Muggle world. 'Like that was any kind of choice.' Suddenly she heard pounding footsteps behind her.

Alex didn't know who he was after but hot damn! She smelled delicious! Now he realized what Greyback meant when he talked about tracking by scent and sometimes being overwhelmed, to the point of losing control. This girl better hope he could control himself before he caught her or she might end up under him or pressed against one of these trees! She was definitely a fast one. A long legged blonde, from the glimpse he'd gotten just before she jumped out of sight. He remembered his own long legged blonde, waiting for him, after Hogwarts, sweet Vicky. Getting bitten had put paid to that idea as well as put a stop to his brief career as an Auror. No doubt, after deliberately losing touch with her, she had surely moved on now. He hated to think she might be caught up in all the hatred of the current Wizarding world.

Realizing he was gaining on the sweet smelling darling in front of him, he prepared to confront her. Jumping forward with a huge leap, he landed on her and swiftly brought her down. She screamed in fear as he rolled her under him. Pinning her hands above her head and her legs under his, Alex took in his captive. He found himself looking into the very familiar but startled face of Victoria Samms!

"Vicky! What? What the bloody hell are you doing in the woods?! Damn it, girl, why aren't you hidden somewhere?!" he snarled angrily. Vicky blinked at him before recognizing who held her. "Alex? I could ask you the same thing! What are you doing here in the woods?"

"My job, Vicky! I'm doing my job! Rounding up muggleborns, truants and blood traitors! I thought you had a job and somewhere safe to stay! What are you doing here in the woods?!" he repeated.

"Y-your job? B-but the Snatchers, they work for-! No! Alex, no! Please don't tell me you work for HIM!" Vicky was devastated. Her Alex was a Snatcher?! It couldn't be! He HATED Voldemort and everything he represented! She suddenly remembered those articles in the papers a while back. Those had actually happened?! The werewolf attacks?! The Markings at Malfoy Manor?! "Alex?" she looked at him with teary eyes. Surely he'd tell her it was all a misunderstanding! Not she knew what Hermione had been raving about that year on the train!

"Vicky." He laid his forehead against hers. "Damn it, girl! Of all the people we had to catch, why did it have to be you, sweetie? Why couldn't you stay out of sight, for Merlin's sake?!" he took a deep breath, which really didn't help matters as he breathed in her delicious scent yet again. Vicky squeaked as he impulsively kissed her.

Suddenly, "Oi, McKeon! Where are you, boy? Come on! Hey, look, you lot! McKeon found him a little playmate! You gonna share with the rest of us?" Alex snarled angrily as Bilby ran upon them. He stood and pulled her up with him. Seeing the look of sudden fear on her face, he pulled her close. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't let them have you, I'll hide you away somehow." He whispered into her ear. He led her back to camp and put her with the other girls. Then he went to find Mikey. He found him standing over Duncan Magee and his partner, Dodson. "Never thought I'd see the day, Mikey. It's good to see these two finally caught." Mikey nodded, radiating satisfaction at this arrest. "Did Greyback find you?" he asked his cousin. "No, he's here?" Alex looked round for him. Wherever Greyback was at the moment, he wasn't in sight.

Alex watched as his cousin turned towards the girls. He was holding one end of THAT scarf against his nose. If he was a betting man, he would have bet his next three galleons that Mikey was hoping one of these girls was HIS girl. The boy walked over to the line of girls, taking a whiff of each girl's hair as he went down the line. He paused when he came to Vicky. He looked her dead in the eye, glancing at Alex over his shoulder, then went on to the last girl. He came back to Alex afterwards. "What the bloody hell is she doing here?" he asked in a low voice. Alex shook his head and shrugged. Vicky had never given him an answer as to WHY she was out here.

They put all the girls into one tent, the boys in another. Once they were ready to move them, the prisoners would be sorted out. The truants would be hauled back to Hogwarts. The blood traitors and muggleborns would be taken to the Ministry to be sorted into either Azkaban or the Muggle world. Greyback walked into Mikey's tent as he and Alex were throwing back a shot of firewhiskey.

"We got a situation, Fen! Ally's girl is out there! She's in the girl's tent. We can't take her in! Ally has to turn her in, it'll kill him!" Mikey paced, running his fingers through his hair. Fen ran his hand over his face as he tried to think of a solution that wouldn't get them all killed.

"You know the Dark Lord is allowing Muggleborns to be claimed as servants, same as house elves." At the horrified look on both boys' faces, Fen shrugged. "I know it sounds horrifying, Mikey, but it would work. He would still have to take her in for registration but he'd be allowed to keep her here in the Magical world. Otherwise, her wand will be snapped and she'll be sent straight to the muggle world. Unless,,,,."

"Unless what?" Alex asked warily. Fen sighed. "Unless we pretend to let her 'escape' and Alex takes off after her. He accidentally 'kills' her and nothing more is said about it. The body will be left there. After camp is broke and we start moving the prisoners, Alex can come back and slip the girl off to his apartment."

Alex took a deep breath. He laced his hands together. 'Damn, what to do? Either way, the girl hated him, anyway.' He could hide her after pretending to 'kill' her or he could make her his servant. "Fuck it! I'm killing her!"

Miley and Fen nodded, it's what they would have done as well. Now to hope the escape went off as planned. They wouldn't be able to let the girl know it was all a ploy. For all intents and purposes, when she took off, she'd have to think Alex was chasing her down to turn her in to the Ministry.

After taking down all the names, blood status and ages of their prisoners, they quickly realized most of them were students. How Vicky had managed to fall in with this group was still a mystery. Alex was determined to find out the answer, as soon as he had her safely tucked away, that is. He knew exactly where he'd put her, too. He'd found a little apartment in the Alley shortly after he and Mikey completed their training and received their Aurors license.

They were going to live there while courting their witches. 'Well, so much fort THAT plan, at least it'll still come in handy, now!' Alex thought. He would need to ward it like crazy and make it perfectly plan to her that she couldn't leave unless he was with her or until he sent for her. He'd bring in his house elf, Daisy, to take care of her while he was Snatching. It was going to be pure hell living with her, not able to touch her, but if that's what it took to keep her safe, so be it. God forbid, if the Dark Lord actually won the war, he'd not force her to stay. He'd take her to the Muggle world himself, set up a safe house and ward it to keep her safe there as well.

Victoria was pacing the girl's tent. She knew she'd be going straight to the Ministry. She'd received a letter the day before she made her escape. Stupid Umbridge had dropped it off personally and wished her well on her 'trial' with that silly, sickening titter of hers! Clearly, the woman had remembered her from Hogwarts. She had tried that year to make herself as insignificant as possible but obviously she'd failed.

Her eyes filled up with tears. Alex, her Alex! He'd finally resurfaced! But why had he done it? Why had he gone over to Voldemort's side? He hated him! He and Mikey both! What had changed their minds? Had they been alone when he found her, she'd have tried to talk him into running with her. But he was a Snatcher and they were right in the middle of the conflict. There would be no appealing to his better nature, if he even had one left.

No. She'd just have to bide her time and try to escape. She knew the routine from the first couple of months before she ran. The Snatchers would send notice to Yaxley about their captives. He would tell them which ones came to the Ministry. They would take the students back to Hogwarts and then travel to the Ministry. She had until they left Hogwarts to make her escape. A few tears slipped down her face at the thought of leaving him behind but she had to try and get away. Maybe if Harry actually won the war and Alex didn't have too many awful crimes on his record, maybe they could try again. Right now, though, it just wasn't meant to be yet.

Shortly after that, they heard the camp stirring around them. The girls were led out, put into order according to their age and put into a wagon. The same went for the boys. Vicky was dismayed to realize she was the only one NOT a student out of the girls. She and two older men would be the only ones going to the Ministry. She HAD to get away! As the wagon began rolling out of camp, she suddenly jumped over the side and raced away. She heard shouts behind her. "Alex, get her!" she heard Mikey yell. Great! Of course, with her luck, it would have to be Alex running her down!

They raced through the woods silently, both concentrating on footsteps. She wondered if she actually was running that fast or if he was just giving her a fighting chance at getting away. Just then she came to a small downward embankment. She jumped down but stumbled over a half hidden rock. She cursed her clumsy feet as she almost went down. It gave Alex a chance to almost catch up to her.

"Give it up, doll, there's no getting away! Where you gonna go, Vicky?" he yelled at her.

"Anywhere but here. Just stay away from me!" she yelled back, completely missing the look of hurt that crossed his face. It was just as he thought. The girl hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. Too bad for her, then, her arse was getting protected whether she wanted him to or not! Hating like hell what he was about to do to her, he threw a cushioning spell ahead of her, then threw a petrificus totalus at her. As soon as she went down, he stopped and knelt beside her. Turning her over, he hugged her and looked into her eyes, wide open and terrified. "Shush, don't be scared, Vicky, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. I'll be back shortly and I'm taking you somewhere safe, ok? But you have to trust me." He kissed her, then laid her back down. He cast a protective ward over her as well as a notice me not spell. It would hold until he got back to retrieve her.

He came back empty handed. He shrugged at them. "The girl wouldn't stop fighting me! She had her wand hid and kept firing hexes at me. Wouldn't stop running so I killed her. Damn shame, too, she'd have made a hell of a little playmate! She was just my type, too!" Mikey and Fen smiled. It was impossible for anyone else to tell but Alex was a lot more relaxed now than he'd been earlier. Knowing she was almost safe and out of harm's way had lightened the burden of worry on his mind.

They took the students back to Hogwarts and went on to the Ministry. Upon hearing about the 'death' of a female muggleborn, Yaxley just shrugged. She was one muggleborn less to worry about, to his way of thinking. It was as they'd hoped. The Ministry could care less about her death, they'd have only been worried about her if she was still alive. As soon as their prisoners were processed and sent on to Azkaban, Alex left the Ministry and Apparated back to where he'd left Vicky. Taking the spell and ward off her, he gathered her into his arms and Disillusioned them both. Then he apparated to Diagon Alley. He strode swiftly down the street to the small apartment he rented. As soon as he was inside, he laid her on the couch as he began setting wards and putting up a silencing spell. Once he was done, he turned to her. "Finite Incantato." He waited for the eruption.

"What the bloody hell was that about, Alex?" she jumped and screamed at him. They stood a few feet apart, staring warily at each other.

"I couldn't turn you in and Mikey knew that. We arranged to let you escape so I could pretend to kill you. It was the only way I could get you out of there. This is my apartment. We're in Diagon Alley. I'm sorry, Vicky, but I can't let you leave here. I've got wards and a silencing spell up. I'll try not to bother you anymore than I have to. Daisy will be here to take care of you. If the boy wonder loses, I'll take you back to the Muggle world myself."

"Alex. Why? Why are you doing this? Why did you join HIS side? I thought you always hated him, you and Mikey both! What changed your minds?" Vicky pleaded for answers. Alex looked at her sadly. He shook his head. Then he walked out. Vicky sank onto the couch, crying. There was a little pop close to her.

"Please, don't cry, missy. He's won't like it if you cry. He's happier if you isn't crying. He loves you." Vicky gasped, scrambling to her feet. There, in front of her, was a darling little house elf dressed in a small yellow dress.

"Who, who are you?" she managed to ask.

"I is Daisy, I is belonging to young master Alex. I is taking care of him since he was a baby. Now I is taking care of you for master Alex." Daisy patiently explained to the young witch. She waited quietly for her to understand the situation.

"Will he be back? I need to talk to him! I need to understand! What's going on with him?" Vicky began pacing. Daisy went to the kitchen and began setting up a tea service and food for the young miss. With a snap of her fingers, the tray floated back to the small coffee table. She laid out a plate and teacup, letting the young woman calm down before she called her to eat.

After Vicky had a chance to calm down, she began going back over the whole thing. She knew there was something off about it. Then she realized, if Alex and Mikey were really Snatchers, they WOULDN'T have 'let' her escape that easily. He SAID he couldn't turn her in, but if he was in really a Death Eater, he'd have had no problem turning her in, regardless of how he felt about her.

She realized, if she was going to get answers from the boy, she'd have to get him to open up to her. For that to happen, she'd have to let him know how she felt about him. She'd also have to show him she trusted him. That meant accepting the fact that he'd as good as imprisoned her in this apartment with only a house elf for company. She sat down and looked at Daisy. "I hope that blasted little idiot knows how much I still love him." Daisy smiled happily. She'd not been sure that the girl would know what was best. Now she knew they would be okay, the young missy and her young master. They might have to have a blow up or two but they would weather the storm. When this war was over, they might even have babies that Daisy could help them take care of.


End file.
